Luther Schneien
"" Bio Luther Schneien is Tobias Schneien's uncle, Lucas Schneien's twin brother. Luther is a free spirit and a bit of a rebel, haunted by a traumatic past. He's currently married to a woman named Jane, and they have at least one daughter together. Luther genuinely cares about his family, and seems to be the only positive adult role model in Tobias's life, which isn't saying much. Appearance Luther has long grey hair pulled back into a braid and sly grey eyes. He always wears cracked glasses. He's usually smirking. Personality Luther is sarcastic, witty, and sometimes an ass. He was raised to be a free spirit and raise hell. Luther cares about his family, especially his nephew Tobias-- he knows how Lucas parents-- and tries to help Tobias as well as he can. Luther has a plethora of vices but a good heart. History Luther was raised by his father, separate from his twin brother Lucas. The twins' criminal father taught Luther to play by his own rules and be a rebel. The father eventually reunited the twins and screamed a year later. Lucas was the opposite of Luther, a perfect quiet child who obeyed his god completely. Some traumatic incident happened to the twins when they were children, which Luther states fundamentally changed Lucas. There were two more incidents-- Luther believes Lucas killed the girl who had a crush on him. Following this there was an incident involving Luther's soulmate, Holly. Luther doesn't go into detail about it, but it was very obviously traumatic and seems to have influenced his personality years afterwards. Just thinking about Holly sends Luther into a panic. Relationships Lucas Schneien Lucas and Luther are pretty much opposites in all regards. But despite their differences, the twins still care about each other-- Luther is shown beating up Lucas as a child, but also defending him. Luther lists Lucas as "fuckface" in his phone, but he still picks up when he calls. Luther has a strong dislike for Lucas’s parenting style, but can’t get through to his brother, so he tries to get Suzie to do so. Tobias Schneien Tobias is Luther’s nephew, and appears to be the nephew he spends the most time with. Luther cares about Tobias and knows how Lucas abuses his son, but is helpless to stop that part of Tobias’s life, so he tries to bring light into Tobi’s life in other ways. Luther genuinely wants Tobias to be safe and happy. However, some of the ways he does so are highly irresponsible— giving a child a switchblade, getting drunk— and lead to bad outcomes for Tobi. Jane Jane is Luther’s wife. It’s suggested that she’s one of the people that helped convince Lucas to send Tobias to school. Jane and Luther appear to get along well and have a similar sense of humor— they canonically make bets on how Lucas is going to react to certain situations. Maddie Maddie is Luther’s daughter. They have a close relationship, and the one time she’s appeared so far Luther is shown braiding Maddie’s hair. Category:Schneien Family Category:Characters